Ivory Blow
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without my permission. This tribute is finished. Tribute Information Name: 'Ivory Blow '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''12 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Dagger and Scissors '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Aglity, Weapon Skills and Climbing '''Weakness(es): '''Swimming, Stealth and Pressure '''Personality: '''Ivory has a non-smypatic personality, she is caring person about anyone getting hurt. Ivory acts a sweet girl but she used to be for real life but now she only acts it. Ivory is a no mercy girl who doesn't back down from anybody because she wants to protect herself and her fellow alliance. '''Backstory/History: '''Ivory didn't have a good childhood, she had a bad childhood. Ivory's dad was a drinker and drunk all the time. Ivory seen every morning after her dad came drunk, her mother had cuts and brusies on her. Ivory thought it will be good to stay away from dad, and seen her mother tell her to hide by her face and emotion. Ivory did what her mother told her and she could hear her mother scream and dad fight with her. Ivory would have nightmares of what her father would do to her mother, she was only little. One day Ivory had enough, when she was 14. She decided to finish her mother's pain for it all, so she took scissors from her shelf and stabbed her father with it. Ivory did it with her mother anger and her anger against her. Ivory killed her father but was glad to see her mother was safe now from any danger. Ivory threw her dad's body in the lake and didn't want to tell anybody about it. She wanted to forget about her dad and so she tried but she couldn't. She could see her father's face in her dreams every night since his death. Ivory went to find help, so she went to local dream helper. She did went and after 3 sessions it worked but when she gets hurt, her memories come back to her. She was a popular kid, she was a quiet kid who didn't have much friends. She hates popular kids because they want the attetion and fame in the district, she wants everbody to be not popular. Ivory is smart kid and has very good aglity and breathing techqunies when she ran. Ivory was different than most kids in her district due to her terrible past when she was little, people ask her questions but she refues to speak about it because her thoughts will come back to her. She would always cry when she thought about it, seeing her mother get hurt by her drunken dad coming ever night full of beer. She wants to be a normal kid but people are refusing to believe that, Ivory has changed a lot since the killing and she wants to be the same old her but something is stopping her from turning her back to normal, some type of force or sprit. She has always wondered what is stopping her. Ivory calls her enemies her vampires and she carries a dagger around her and uses it when a vampire tries to kill her and she kills them fast and sweet. '''Interview Angle: '''Ivory will keep quiet and will not answer any questions about her past. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Ivory will get the closer suppiles and get out the action but if she says any of her allies getting hurt, she will go for them and help them. She will be careful around her surrondings to the other tributes. '''Games Strategy: '''Ivory will protect her allies in danger and she will make sure anybody is safe and okay. Ivory bad side will come out when her memories will come back to her and she doesn't want to her allies but only her enemies. She will turn against her allies if somebody tries to kill her or get in her way when she is in trouble with her memories. '''Token: '''Coal from her District. '''Height: '''5,6 '''Fears: Bad Memories coming back to her. '''Alliance: '''A big alliance, either Anti-Careers or another big alliance. Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:District 12 Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes